


I Like You a Latte

by Royalr5



Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Clumsiness, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Loki (Marvel), M/M, Meet-Cute, Wordcount: 100-500, coffee shop au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5
Summary: There’s a little coffee shop around the corner where tony enjoys the finest of cups.Despite his love for the place, he didn’t expect a super hot guy to be there as well.Maybe he’d have a chance if he didn’t knock the guy’s coffee over.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Come Get Y’all’s FrostIron [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	I Like You a Latte

When Tony wished to treat himself to something high end, there was a place around the corner from the tower. A humble coffee shop that truly didn’t deserve its small reputation. At least by Tony’s standards. 

He knew all the workers by name, and none were really adamant on treating him like a celebrity, which was refreshing. 

It was homey and quiet, a place Tony wouldn’t expect an extremely attractive, pale, dark-haired, artsy-type gentleman to appear in. So attractive, in fact, that Tony accidentally ran into him, spilling the man’s coffee. 

“Dammit, I’m sorry,” Tony said. He bent down quickly to pick up the cup, ending up spilling his own coffee on top of it. Tony swore again, his face turning red as the man chuckled. 

“It’s alright,” he said, using a few napkins. Oh god his voice was amazing too. “You must get all the women.”

The man had a smirk on his face, which Tony quickly returned. “Ehh, and men too,” he added. “Though this doesn’t seem to be one of my good days.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” The two met eyes for a moment. “Loki,” the man said, extending a hand. 

“Tony.” They shook hands and stood, the floor and their clothes no longer drenched in coffee. “Can I buy you another drink?” Tony asked, adjusting his coat in a last ditch effort to look cool and collected. 

“If you care to have a chat afterwards,” Loki added. 

Tony chuckled lightly. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
